


Found My Heaven

by Emmyb102



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyb102/pseuds/Emmyb102
Summary: It's been 5 months since Jay and Mikeal locked me up, drugged me, and raped me. 5 months since I figured out I loved them. 5 months, and it seems our love life has taken a hit ever since Jay threw away the toys they used on me.





	1. Giving Encouragment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second part of the story, I oringinally had it up on wattpad, but it seems it was too explicit for them and they took down my first story, so now I'm putting this up here in case they do the same to this one. This is my first posting here, and its mostly so I wont lose it, but I'd love to hear what you have to say about it. If I find the draft for my first work, I will post it as well. I look forward to what you think, thank you, and dont be scared to comment on anything, from grammar or spelling mistakes to whatever you want to say on the situation. There is nothing I havent heard, and I look forward to hearing more!

It's been five months since Mikeal and Jay had locked me up, drugged me, and raped me. Five months since I found out I loved them. Five months and....it seemed we've fallen into a funk.

Everytime we do it, one of us ends up bored. Dispite the fact that it's a threesome, our sex has been very bland since Jay threw away the toys they used on me.

I think they're too afraid to say anything, to scare me by asking for more, but I'm too embarrassed to ask them to _do_ more.

~*~*~*~

I was sitting on the couch in Jay's appartment not really reading the textbook that lay across my lap. When Jay walked in, he saw me and smiled, "hello, Keith."

I looked up at him and grinned back, jumping up to give him a hug, letting the horrid textbook fall to the ground. "Welcome home, Jay," I greeted, hanging onto him as I gently pushed him against the door and kissed him teasingly.

When I pulled back, he growled and flipped us around, shoving me against the door and stealing my breath away with a crushingly forceful kiss. I giggled lightly when he pulled away and rubbed my face on his neck, _I recently learned he went crazy over that_ , breathing in his scent. He smelt distinctly of chocolate, citrus, ink, and, _new today_ , sharp, cold winds.

"Ah," I mumbled into his neck, nipping softly at the skin, _he loves that too_ , "you smell so good today." I ground my hips slowly into his, making it known that I wanted him to do me, right here, right now, as my hard on rubbed against his, creating such a beautiful friction, I almost moaned out loud. I glanced up at him, just to gauge his reaction, _even though he could never turn me down_ , and really did moan aloud when I saw his face.

Jay looked down at me with his brows furrowed in concentration and lips pressed flat in anticipation, his eyes looked slightly glassy and his face gave off a bit more of a red tone than normal. His throat seemed to be trying to say something, but with his mouth firmly closed, all that came out was growling, deep, rich growling that warmed me to my core.

He seemed to be fighting with himself, so, to help him out, I jerked my hips up into his again, moaning open mouthed and teary eyed. He gulped and I held back my smirk as he picked me up and carried me roughly to his bed before throwing me onto it so hard I nearly fell off.

"Your fault," he growled, positioning himself over me.

"Mm," I agreed, running my fingers through his soft hair, as I squirmed under him for more friction.

He yanked down my pants and I grinned as he faltered when he saw no underwear. "Fuck that's hot." And then he looked closer and there was a noticeable hitch in his breathing, "is that..." he mumbled, "is that a dildo?"

Slowly, I nodded, closing my legs slightly before he stopped me, just looking. I was slowly gaining confidence and whispered, "it-it vibrates too."

His eyes glazed over, probably imagining me playing with myself all alone. He palmed his crotch and groaned, "holy shit, Kev, you're gonna kill me."

I beamed at his praise and pulled on his jeans as well. He stripped down and I slithered out of my shirt.

I groaned at the sight of his hard dick already leaking pre cum against my thigh. His lips pulled into a smile against my chest as he ran soft kisses over me.

He nipped at my ear, fingers brushing the base of the dildo, jolting me. Slowly, he slid it out, savoring my expressions as I felt every inch of it. I gasped at the tip left me and he rumbled deep in his chest at the sight of my winking hole, begging for his dick. He praised me again as I squirmed beneath his intense gaze.

Finally, he reached down and guided his dick to my entrance, putting just enough pressure for me to feel it, but not enough for it to go in. I whinned and he chuckled before putting the tip in, I moaned as my hole opened up to him, already wet and slick. He pulled out and pushed back in, just the tip, driving me crazy, until he called out, "Mikeal, come on."

The door opened and Mikeal looked at me with passion burning in his eyes, his dick was at attention, straining against the fabric of his pants.

I licked my lips as the thought of his length in my mouth aroused me even more.

He walked in and kissed me hard, my body tensing up at the stimulation to my tongue and the roof of my mouth, _they both knew that those where my most sensitive spots_. My hands fumbled with the zipper to his pants so he undid them himself and slipped both his pants and boxers off.

I stared wide eyed at his dick and felt my mouth watering. Mikeal and Jay shared a look above me before they gently repositioned me.

I found myself on my hands and knees, Jay at my back, my ass propped up to him, Mikeal at my front, my mouth inches from his cock. Jay pushed in from the back, and my head instantly fell to contain the moans I felt rising up in my chest. Mikeal tsked at me, reaching down to pick my head up, I stared at him, his eyes captivating me. And when Jay did a particularly rough thrust, a moan was ripped from me, my throat straining against Mikeal's pull.

Mikeal took the opportunity to put his thumb in my mouth, gently rubbing my throat with his fingers. My mouth fell open and my drool coated his thumb, he grinned and pulled it out before hovering his dick in front of me.

I quickly took it in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the shaft, before pulling off and licking the slit.

Mikeal's hand embedded itself in my hair as the two of them shared a kiss over me. Mikeal pulled back early with a moan when I took his down to the root, and I couldn't help my moan of victory.

Jay laughed and pushed in deeper, running a finger down my spine, I clinched around him and he made the most beautiful sound of pain I've ever heard.

Smiling now, Mikeal held my head still as he fucked into my mouth. "Fuck," they both muttered at the same time, nearing their climaxes.

Jay was the first one, his thrusts started getting harder and deeper, losing his pace until he bit my shoulder and came. Mikeal held on a little longer, pushing his dick as far into my mouth as it would go, I tried to swallow around it and he grunted his climax.

I made sure to lick his dick clean before I let it out of my mouth. Licking from his balls to the tip, running the flat side of my tongue along the underside, swirling my tounge around the tip, flicking it over the slit, and repeating.

Jay laughed, pulling me up, "you're such a slut for us now, aren't you? You love it when we cum in your ass, in your mouth, on your body?" He whispered into my ear as Mikeal sucked hickies onto my chest. I hummed back, mouth a little sore, and turned my head to kiss him.

He let me and sat me down on his lap, spreading my legs out, as Mikeal trailed kisses down my torso. He stopped just before reaching my aching dick, and smiled up at me when I whimpered.

"You're so hungry for it, just like a whore. Are you our good little whore?" Jay whispered into my ear, I flinched back, already shaking my head. "What?" Mikeal asked, sounding slightly scared, "don't like that word?"

I blushed, "more...say it more."

Jay grinned and Mikeal puffed out a laughed that had me moaning from the heat it blew on my dick. Mikeal noticed and blew more air onto it, I squirmed in Jay's arms and he mumbled into my neck, "such a filthy slut, but your our slut, right? You won't take anyone else's cock, you whore?"

I moaned and shook my head, "good, what a good slut you make for us." Jay continued, leaving soft bites all over my shoulders and neck as Mikeal finally took my dick into his mouth.

I curled my hands into Mikeal's hair on impulse as his warm, wet mouth engulfed my twitching dick. He took it all in and I nearly came then but he pulled off with a pop. Whining at the loss, I tried to pull his head back with weak tugs to his hair. He chuckled and obliged, just to do it again.

Groaning in frustration, when he went down this time, I curled my legs around in head, keeping him there as I came close. Somehow, he pulled off and clinched my dick tight at the base, keeping me from cumming.

Jay tsked into my neck, "seems our little slut just wants to cum, he doesn't seem to care if we allowed him too or not." He bit my ear, growling, "bad slut."

I whined, tears falling out, "please," I begged, my body nearly limp from nerves.

"Ask nicely," Jay said from behind me.

"Please...may I c-cum?" I tried again.

"That's a good little whore," Jay praised, "now dont come until I say so."

I nodded and Mikeal released his grip on me and slid my dick back into his mouth. I tensed from the strain of trying to hold back as Mikeal smoothly pulled off again.

Jay cooed in my ear, "good, keep it up," I held back a sob in reply.

Mikeal slid down again and I was so close to cumming, damn the consequences, when Mikeal gripped my base again, cutting me off.

He pulled off and Jay sighed, "come on now, just a little more, I know you can do it, you whore."

I was breathing rather heavy, but nodded anyway and Mikeal slid me back in. I concentrated on not coming as Mikeal released his grip and Jay mumbled into my back. I don't even know what Jay was saying, I wasn't paying attention, until he said "cum."

Happily, I did as he demanded, cumming with a loud moan, my nails digging into Mikeal's scalp.

Mikeal sucked me dry and I fell into a boneless heap aginst Jay. He chuckled and, patting my head, told me repeatedly, "good job, way to hold back."

When Mikeal finished, he kissed my cheek, and whispered, "God, you look so hot right now."

I smiled weakly at him and mumbled, "that was so good," but it came out rather jumbled.

They laughed and Jay passed me to Mikeal, who hugged me close, before walking out of the room. I didn't have the energy to ask him where he was going so I let him leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I somehow drifted off to sleep while in Mikeal's lap.

 


	2. Cleaning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just shower sex and fainting, nothing to see here....
> 
> or
> 
> Mikeal tries to hold back, but Kev's not having it, and Jay's just along for the ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to SirenFFAngel (from wattpad) for this idea! I don't think I did it justice, but I tried my best from my experience. If this isn't good enough, I have another one planned...

I somehow drifted off to sleep while in Mikeal's lap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was warm and wet, leaning against an even warmer body. I opened my eyes and found Jay in front of me, Mikeal behind me, in the bathtub full of water.

Still somewhat tired from earlier, I tried to keep my droopy eyelids open. Infact, I was so focused on that, I didn't even notice Jay watching me or hear their question.

Mikael shook me slightly and I jumped, "wh-what?"

Jay laughed, but Mikeal looked worried, "I asked if you were okay?"

Slowly I nodded, "'m fine. It was just so good I can still feel it." I shuddered, thinking about the pain and pleasure of being on edge for so long. Blushing, I felt my dick start to rise, quickly, I covered it with my hands and continued, "I never knew it could feel like that."

They watched me and I bit my lip, hoping they wouldn't notice my erection. Of course, they did, but they were nice enough to ignore it.

Jay cleared his throat, "I-I never knew you liked being called names."

My blush grew, "me either," I mumbled.

Mikeal piped up from behind, "so do you like playing with toys?" I nodded just slightly and he continued, "you want to play with more?"

Instantly, the memory of me playing with myself earlier today resurfaced and it took all my energy not to moan. "Yes," I told them, my face completely red now, "but not alone."

I watched Jay look behind me and felt Mikeal's stiffness against me, before Jay looked down, jaw clenched.

"Wh-what else do you like?" Mikeal asked, voice sounding strained.

"Um, I don't know yet, but those ropes the first time really turned me on." I admitted quietly.

Jay made a strangled sound and I tried to move to help him but Mikeal pulled me back, right into his hard on. "Sorry, we wanted to wait," Mikeal apologized.

I gasped as all the pieces fell into place, they were ready for another round but wanted to give me some time to rest.

I grinned, turning around to cradle Mikeal's legs. "Why wait?" I mumbled into his mouth as I kissed him, softly, needy.

Mikeal stood up quickly, carrying me with him and stepped into the shower, Jay immediately followed. He set me down between them and turned on the water to wash the soap from our hair. Jay grabbed ahold of my dick and turned me toward him as Mikeal ran water through my hair.

I couldn't see anything through the water and soap falling down my face, but I still managed to palm Jay's dick. And as I worked on his dick, Mikeal moved onto his own hair.

I gasped and nearly choked on the water when Jay reached around me and slipped his fingers into my hole. Jay chuckled as he pulled me closer, sealing my coughing fit with a kiss.

Mikeal nuzzled his head into my neck, his stubble giving me a slightly scratchy feeling I loved. He rubbed his hard dick on my ass, and Jay scoffed at his impatience, moving his fingers out of the way for Mikeal.

Quickly Mikeal slipped his dick into my crack, rubbing and grinding against my hole, but not going in. I whined in annoyance and they grinned before he actually entered me.

It burned as he pushed in, _I_ _always forget how big he is_ , my rim could barely stretch enough to fit him without ripping. "Loosen up," he grunted in effort and I dug my nails into Jay's arms as I tried to relax.

Jay kissed all over my face as Mikeal inched himself in, nibbling at my ear to distract himself. I gasped when he bottomed out, his tip hitting the front of my stomach, putting an indent in the skin there. He paused to catch his breath and let me adjust, mouthing open kisses along my shoulder blades.

After about 10 seconds, I moaned for him to move and he happily obliged. He pulled out slowly to the tip then pushed back in just as slowly, Jay wrapped my arms around his shoulders and attacked my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and Mikeal continued his rhythm, slowly gaining speed.

I pulled back from Jay's mouth breathing heavily, as Mikeal reached a brutal speed, his hips putting too much power into his thrusts. And of course, that's when he decides to shift so he hits my little bundle of nerves head on with each thrust. I nearly screamed when he hit it the first time, but quickly bit it back to a loud moan as my body jerked away violently.

Jay looked down at me worried, mouth already forming words, and Mikeal lost a bit of his power as nerves overcame him as well. But they quickly regained composure when they saw how wrecked I must have looked.

Jay smiled, leaning down to whisper, "such a whore," against my lips. I moaned weakly in reply, my mind suddenly hazy as I realized I just had a dry orgasim.

My knees gave out from under me and I would have slipped to the ground if not for their strong hands holding me up.

"Whoa, watch out there, Kev," Jay mumbled into my forehead.

Jay pulled me closer and kissed me as Mikeal bottomed out with a low groan that vibrated through me.

I dug my nails into Jay's arms again as I came in gasping shutters, Mikeal quickly following me, rolling his hips through his climax.

I fell limp between them again, the heat of the water finally sapping the last of my strength. Jay gripped me around my back and in a quick motion, buried his leaking cock into my spent hole.

"Mm," Jay mumbled into my neck as he nibbled across it, "you're so loose, Kev."

I didn't answer, couldn't, the combination of the hot shower and blood rush had me light headed and useless. I felt like putty in his hands, absolutely fluid, built only of lust and desire.

I was numb, bleary-eyed, and barely hearing, held up only by Jay, and awake only by shear willpower. At least until Mikeal joined back in, his hand sent shivers down my body as he fondled my nipples. Jay passed me to him and my high slowly evaporated beneath his slow, confident groping.

I was so focused on my body's feeling that I almost didn't notice when Jay came, but he had a bad habit of biting me. I moaned as his teeth drew blood, and my cock twitched slightly, but not enough to bother about, as my ass tightened involuntarily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I really did feint when Jay pulled out, eyes rolling back in my head, even as Mikeal turned me around to clean me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts and reactions, so comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment below on anything! I'd love to hear what you think and your reactions!


End file.
